<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Are We Here? by BrokenNotebook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611803">Why Are We Here?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenNotebook/pseuds/BrokenNotebook'>BrokenNotebook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Minor), Got7 (minor), Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Blood, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Day6 Appear A Few Times, Eventual WW3, Falling In Love, Gangs, Got7 Are Kidnappers, Gun Making, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Helpless Jisung, Horrible Treatment, Hyunjin's kinda a jerk at times, Kept in Cages, Kidnapping, M/M, Minsung Focus, Monsta X Kihyun Appears Once, Non-Consensual Groping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Minho, Seungmin Has It Bad Sorry, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Slavery, Stray Kids Are Slaves, The Slaves Are The Test Dummies, The kidnappers think Jisung's cute, Violence, Weird Meetings, Where the heck is Felix?, sorry jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenNotebook/pseuds/BrokenNotebook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stray kids are kinapped to work as gun makers for the gang Got7. While in their creepy warehouse, they are fed very little and kept in cells. While chaos is happening around them, many of the slaves find love and trust within each other....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How Did I get Here?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Name: Han Ji-Sung</p><p>Age: 19 (September 14th 2000)</p><p>Height: 5’7”</p><p>Blood Type: B</p><p>Occupation: Painter</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“So boss do we need him?”</p><p>“Yes. He’s the last of them.”</p><p>“What about Lee Minho sir?”</p><p>“Lee Minho? I don’t remember seeing his file.”</p><p>“It’s right here.” His assistant handed him the file.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Name: Lee Minho</p><p>Age: 21 (October 25 1998)</p><p>Height: 5’8”</p><p>Blood Type: O</p><p>Occupation: Nurse</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“We need him too, he’s a nurse.”</p><p>“Of course, boss, I’ll give your final pickings to the crew.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mark.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Wake up you lazy ass!"</p><p>Jisung barely had time to react before a piece of toast slapped him in the face, "What the hell?!"</p><p>"Sorry, Ji, but you have classes in a few minutes and I let you sleep long enough."</p><p>"Dammit Kihyun! You should have woken me up earlier I'm gonna be late!" He launched out of bed and pulled on his sweatpants. He didn't even spare his roommate a glance before throwing on a sweatshirt and running out the door with his backpack. <em>Damn roommates.</em> Jisung glanced down at his watch, he had about 4 minutes to get to his classroom or else he'd reviece another-</p><p>"Mmmm!" Jisung mumbled into the rough hand that slapped over his mouth.</p><p>"Shhhh.....This'll be easier if you comply." Jisung kicked his legs but the person tightened their grip on his waist and pulled him backwards into an alley. </p><p>He kept screaming into the hand but no sound was coming out. He was thrown to the ground roughly where another guy forcefully pushed a piece of fabric into his mouth. Jisung tried to run but a sudden numbness overtook his legs when he was hit in both his knees with a bat.</p><p>"You're making this difficult." </p><p>A third guy tied his hands together behind his back while the other two searched his backpack, "Nothing valuable."</p><p>"Throw it away then." </p><p>"Mmmmm!!" Jisung tried. <em>My sketches! My school work!</em></p><p>"Hope you said goodbye to your mom." The guy chuckled and flashed his crooked teeth. Jisung felt a tear roll down his face before he was blinded by a piece of black fabric.</p><p>The last thing Jisung remembered before he passed out was being thrown in the back of some sort of vehicle and the feeling of another's hand being placed on his leg for comfort. <em>Is someone else here?</em></p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Jisung's eyes were blinded by a bright light as they fluttered open. </p><p>He couldn't help but expect to be in his bed at the dorms, so when his eyes adjusted and he realized he was in a warehouse, he screamed, "Oh, shut the hell up!"</p><p>Jisung snapped his head towards the voice, "Why am I here?!" Jisung tried to move his arms but they were secured tightly behind the chair he was sitting in.</p><p>"I asked them too, they won't tell us anything." Jisung looked beside him, just then taking in the fact that there were seven other hostages lined up next to him.</p><p>"Who a-are you?"</p><p>"Relax, we're all like you. You know, I was going to the market to get bread for my grandma when these assholes jumped me!"</p><p>Jisung's memories of the moments prior flashed through his head, the gag, the blindfold, his artwork, "Let me the fuck out!" He rocked back and forth in his chair.</p><p>"Stop! I already tried to do that, they cut my arm!" The guy gestured to his left arm. A large cut ran from his elbow to the middle of his forearm, dried blood surfacing the honey toned skin. Jisung immediately shut up, "Hey, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm Minho."</p><p>"Jisung. And there are definitely more things I should be scared of. Does it hurt?"</p><p>"Like hell." Jisung took a moment to eye the surroundings. They were in one big room, a collection of machines running along the walls and guns lining the shelves. In the back, he took notice of four decent sized cages, almost cells. <em>Are we being kept in those?!</em></p><p>"I don't know what the cages are for, I hope they're not for us." </p><p><em>Did you read my mind?, </em>"Me too, how are you being so calm about this though?"</p><p>Minho shook his head, "I don't know honestly, I'm just hoping we won't be in here long. And calm down, Jisung, I don't think we have to worry right now." He placed his hand on Jisung's leg. Jisung didn't even have time to think about why his hands weren't tied, the feeling of his hand was familiar.</p><p><em>A hand on his leg. A comforting touch. The car. The presence of another, </em>"You were in the car with me when I was kidnapped."</p><p>"We all were." Minho said simply.</p><p>"Yeah but you, you sat next to me, comforted me."</p><p>"That was you?! You were shaking like a lost puppy I had to do something to calm you down!"</p><p>Jisung frowned in embarrassment, "Thank you...."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Hey, why are your hands untied?"</p><p>"I don't really know-" </p><p>"That one first!" A guy appeared and grabbed Minho by his cut arm, causing him to wince in pain.</p><p>"Woah! Where are you taking him?!"</p><p>"Oh calm down bitch, were putting him in his cell."</p><p>"You can't do that!" </p><p>
  <em>BAM</em>
</p><p>"Ahhh!" Jisung clutched his ankle in agony, blood seeping through his fingers, "Fuck! Did you just shoot me?!"</p><p>"Shut up or I'll shoot your dick next time!" The guy untied his hands and pulled him up, his ankle throbbing in pain, "You're lucky you're roommate is a nurse!" He threw him into the cell with Minho, who quickly noticed his ankle and ran to catch him out of the guy's arms, the cage door slamming in his face.</p><p>"Did they shoot you?!"</p><p>Jisung just cried in pain, "Ok calm down, come sit." He sat down on one of the two mattresses on the floor, "Uh..." Minho's eyes looked over the room and landed on the first aid kit on the wall.</p><p>"Ok, this is gonna hurt, squeeze my shoulder if you need to." He grabbed the bullet between the tweezers, which thankfully was on the surface, and pulled it out, placing it on a paper towel. Jisung winced in pain, Minho dabbed the wound with a towel before cleaning it with alcohol. He wrapped it gently, carefully treating Jisung, "All good."</p><p>"Thank you, shit! That hurt like a mother fucker!" Minho shifted to sit next to him and placed his hand over his ankle.</p><p>"So you're a nurse?"</p><p>"Not really, still in school, but I help patients at my aunt's hospital."</p><p>"That guy was right, I did get lucky having you as a roommate." Jisung chuckled.</p><p>"What about you? What do you do?"</p><p>"I'm an artist. Painting mostly."</p><p>"Cool, I'll have to see some of your art sometime."</p><p>"Yeah, too bad were kidnapped right now."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>A soft clank came from the front of the cell, two trays were placed on the floor, "Is that our dinner?"</p><p>"I guess so..." Minho walked over and brought back his and Jisung's food. The trays consisted of two things, a piece of toast and a banana. <em>How ironic, just this morning I was hit with one of these.</em></p><p>"This sucks." Jisung took a small bite, failing to notice the way Minho stared at his cheeks while he chewed.</p><p>"You look like a squirrel."</p><p>"Funny, the only person who calls me that is Kihyun....Kihyun! He's going to be worried sick!"</p><p>"At least he'll remember, my mom died a few years ago and my grandma has Alzheimer's and probably already forgot I exist."</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's whatever, let's just eat, squirrel."</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Three hours later:</em>
</p><p>"Goodnight I guess." Minho chuckled, looking over at Jisung who was laying down on the mattress across the room.</p><p>"Mm, night. Hey Minho?"</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"This may sound weird, but c-can I sleep over there with you, I'm scared."</p><p>"Of course, come over here."</p><p>Jisung shuffled over to Minho's mattress, his ankle causing him to take several long seconds to get there. He fell down into Minho's arms, surprised at how warm and welcoming Minho felt. He nuzzled into his chest and closed his eyes, trying his best to not think about the fact that he's been kidnapped, shot, and surrounded by guns. <em>Why me?</em>  He mentally cried.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Working Hard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The torture begins...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been a WHILE but I am back with another chapter, and I will try my best to post regularly, but that may be difficult with school started back up, please bare with me! Enjoy this chapter :)</p><p>If any of the tags upset you please do not read!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 1- 7:30 A.M</p><p>“Everybody up! It’s your first day on the job!”</p><p>Jisung lazily rubbed at his eyes, his eyes fluttering open. He didn’t get any sleep at all, with the knowledge that he was captured and was most likely going to be held for a while, he couldn’t close his eyes without feeling ill. Minho being there helped a little, but strangers don’t give off enough comfort, even if that stranger happens to be very warm and doesn’t snore.</p><p>All of the hostages still didn’t have the slightest clue why they were captured, none of them being able to recognize the purpose of the machines around them.</p><p>“Good morning.” Minho said sleepily, stretching his limbs like a cat and attempting to stand up, his bones cracking on his way up.</p><p>“Morning. I guess we'll find out why we’re here now.” Jisung shook the anxiety out of his head, standing up as well and brushing the fuzz off his clothes from the uncovered mattress. His back hurt like hell, as if he had slept on a bed of nails, which wasn’t too far from the truth. The pain in his ankle throbbed as well.</p><p>“Cut the slack! Everyone out and in front of me, line up!” Jisung fumbled out the door of the cell with Minho, which was unlocked due to a timer that would open them all at the same time. The rest of the hostages were already lined up and had on the same clothes as the day before, most of them had the same bags under their eyes as Jisung himself. </p><p>“Alright, listen up! Today will be your first day working the machines. But first, we of course have to have breakfast. For breakfast today we have two plates of rice.” Jisung felt his stomach rumble, “Now here’s the twist, if you want to have any breakfast, you’ll have to win in our first game of the day. You’ll all have a gun, the first two people to shoot another hostage will be awarded with food.”</p><p>“This is insane, you can’t expect us to actually shoot each oth-” A punch shut the very short one up, his face turning from one of confidence into a more scared expression.</p><p>“If you don’t, no one will get food! Now get started!” He tossed 8 guns on the floor in front of them and walked backwards to sit down in a chair, smirking evilly at the nervous faces on all of them.</p><p>The sound of someone's stomach rumbling sounded through the tense silence, movement filling everyone's eyes, “I’m sorry, but I’m hungry as hell!” Jisung watched a rather tall, handsome boy, pick up a gun from the ground with shaky hands and debate which person he should shoot.</p><p>“Hyunjin don’t.” Another one said to him. The tall one, Hyunjin, aimed the gun over to whom Jisung learned was named Felix, the innocent looking kid wincing, his freckled face turning pale, eyes squeezing shut.</p><p>BAM</p><p>“Felix!”</p><p>The sassy short one from earlier raced over to his collapsed vast and pulled his leg into his arms, watching the wound spill blood all over the porcelain skin as Felix whined in agony.</p><p>“You asshole!”</p><p>“Very very good, Hyunjin, go take a bowl and return to the table.” He dropped the gun numbly and grabbed the bowl, his eyes shedding only a single tear before he started devouring the rice at the breakfast table, “Relax Felix! The gun only put a bullet on the surface, take this you wimp!” The guy threw a bandage at Felix’s head, the sweet boy letting out a silent cry while the shorter boy wrapped his leg gently.</p><p>“He’s right, it’s not a bad wound.” he comforted.</p><p>“Thanks, Changbin.” Changbin, so that’s his name. </p><p>“Alright guys, there’s still another plate to be taken! Chop Chop!”</p><p>The youngest looking of all of them picked up the gun Hyunjin had dropped, looking at it with wide eyes, his frame shaking.</p><p>“Jeongin don’t do this, you’re better than that ass.”</p><p>The boy looked up at the one who had called his name, a tear shedding from his eye, “I am better, that’s why I have to do this.” He put the gun against his own forearm and shot instantly, crying out in pain, not being able to handle it at his age. He fell to the ground and clutched his arm in his hand, blood running in between his fingers and down his other arm. He felt a bandage land on his knee and slowly grabbed it, struggling to wrap his own wound with one hand while the other lost a bit of feeling from the gunshot. A small red spot slowly grew on the surface of the cloth. He gritted his teeth and stayed silent for a few more moments before walking over to get his food without being awarded it yet. </p><p>“Did I say you could take that?!” Jeongin whipped around and waited for his punishment, but the guy just nodded and he took the food and ran over to join Hyunjin at the table, shoving a big spoonful into his mouth.</p><p>“Well well, looks like you wusses don’t get any, too bad, now go watch them eat until they’re done and you can start working.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Alright Minho! It's your lucky day! You get to go first, follow me." Jisung gave him a sympathetic smile and watched his back retreat to the other side of the large room. He wiped one of the tears from his eyes that threatened to spill when he was afraid of getting shot, only to see two people younger than him bleed in front of his eyes, "Hey! The rest of you get your lazy asses over here!" Jisung and the rest of the hostages crossed the warehouse to get to where Minho had just been taken, Felix struggling more because of his leg.</p><p>"Ok, so here's how this is gonna work. Minho, you will be working here for today." The guy gestured to the machine to his left, "Now you may want to know what you're making, and in that case I'll tell you. Guns. We need them for a project, a lot of them, and what better way to get them then to torture some people into making them for us?" He pulled Minho roughly by his arm and pushed him in front of the machine where a small red button rested on the surface of the metal box.</p><p>"While the guns are being formed, it's your job to press this button every time it shines bright red. Every time you press it, a new gun will appear! Fantastic isn't it?!" He patted Minho on the back who's eyes widened.</p><p>"We're making guns?!"</p><p>The guy turned around to face him, his glare like daggers stabbing through him, "Yep. Now get to work so I can get the others settled, unless you want a bullet to that built chest of yours."</p><p>His mouth snapped shut and he turned to face the button, he quickly figured out that it only shined about every 7 minutes, meaning he was going to be spending a lot of time doing nothing.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>All the other hostages were instructed to unload materials from the loading docks into the other automatic machinery. When going outside, Jisung tried to take in as much of the surroundings as he could. The warehouse he had come out of expanded quite a long way in both directions, definitely larger than what he had seen from the inside. In front of him was a large dock with varying ships that had obviously been either stolen or practically made out of duct tape. Having expected to see other industries in the distance, Jisung was surprised to notice that they were in the middle of nowhere, no civilization being present for probably over 300 miles.</p><p>After taking a few deep breaths, Jisung followed the others back inside with a few boxes stacked in his arms. Going back and forth and back and forth made Jisung think of a time he worked with Kihyun. They worked at a local mcdonalds together and would always eat the leftover fries at the end of the day, even though they would feel overstuffed for the rest of the night. After they got home, they would watch anime together and cuddle on their matcha green couch, sometimes they would even fall asleep peacefully in the comfort of the other's arms.</p><p>Thinking about how nice it would be to feel Kihyun's strong yet soft arms embrace him right then, Jisung let a tear roll down his cheek at the longing for his best friend's touch.</p><p>"NO CRYING!" I sharp pain jolted into Jisung's side, causing him to drop all the boxes on the ground and double over in agony.</p><p>"Yeah! And pick this up!" The other guy kicked him towards the spilt boxes and laughed out loud while following his accomplice back into the warehouse. </p><p>Seeing that he was the only one still outside, Jisung tried to collect himself, fumbling to stand but trudging back into the building anyways.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>They weren't given lunch or dinner, contradicting Jisung's stomach that growled loudly and poked at the back of his throat. He was once again lying on Minho's mattress, the other tracing patterns on his side where a dark purple and green line spanned from his rib down to his lower back, it being clear that the guy who hit him definitely hit hard. It made Jisung feel at ease to know that someone was gonna be there for him, the way Minho rubbed his side felt oddly familiar to the way his best friend had done it whenever he had gotten a bad test score or lost a freestyle rap competition in his local club. Except, Kihyun's hands were slightly bigger than Minho's, and they definitely weren't as soft. Jisung let soft melodies play through his head, ones that he heard coming from the speakers on his elementary school bus, but he slowed then down to match the rhythm of Minho's caressing. And just like that, he was lulled to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later they were rudely awoken by a loud crashing, the two of them rubbing their eyes before clambering over to the iron bars separating them from the commotion outside their door.</p><p>"You can't do this! You can't keep us here!" Felix was banging on a metal door on the far end of the room with his knees kicking upward, "LET US OUT!!!"</p><p>BANG BANG BANG BANG</p><p>A new face appeared behind him, his form visibly much larger than felix's. He pried Felix off of the wall and threw him across the floor. Felix tried to get up and fight but was wacked hard with a baton. his small body collapsed to the ground, the sound of his weak frame hitting the ground, and the short cry he let out echoing through the whole building.</p><p>The guy hit him again, this time on his back, and again on the back of his legs.</p><p>"STOP YOU'RE HURTING HIM!!!!" Jisung heard Changbin yell from across the room. He couldn't but wince every time he heard a bone cracking sound coming from the beaten boy's skeleton.</p><p>"YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM!" Changbin screamed for him to stop.</p><p>The guy left one final whack on Felix's left arm and then dragged his body across the room, not caring when Felix's limbs would knock into something that was scattered on the floor. He finally pushed Felix out the door he had just banged on, smirking when he looked behind him. </p><p>"YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM AWAY! HE NEEDS ME!" With the crash of the door closing, Changbin slid down the wall to the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees. Out of his peripheral vision, he could see the small trail of blood leading from his cell to the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Test Dummy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Real talks and traumatizing events cause the hostages to break down in tears.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 2- 8:00 A.M</p><p>"Where is Felix?" Changbin deadpanned, his gaze going cold and his eyes still glossy from getting no sleep.</p><p>"He'll be back, he's just taking a few days to get taught the <em>expectations</em> here." The guy gritted his teeth.</p><p>"Bring him back!"</p><p>"Ask about him one more time and I'll hit you so hard you won't be able to close your eyes without seeing me! Now sit down and wait for your instructions!" Changbin sat down and crossed his arms in anger, though his eyes hid layer upon layer of worry beneath them.</p><p>"Good morning! How did everyone sleep?" No one responded, only dark glances were sent, "I said...How, did everyone, sleep?!" He banged his fist onto the ground, getting a few forced smiles in response as well as some quiet goods.</p><p>"Seungminnie!" Seungmin winced at the nickname. Only his mom had ever called him that, and this guy certainly wasn't allowed to if it were on his terms, "You get to do the fun job today! Everyone follow me!" The guy led them out a back door and into a shooting range. His excited demeanor quickly changed when he grabbed Seungmin harshly and pulled him into one of the lanes. Two other guys surrounded him and held him against the wall as he was strapped onto it with chains and buckles, two around his wrists, two around his arms, and one hugging his small waist.</p><p>"Everyone line up here, the cute one first." All the inferiors exchanged looks, trying to figure out which one was the...<em>cute one</em>, "Oh for god's sake, this one." He grabbed Jisung's arm and dragged him up to the frame, sliding his hand gently across Jisung's upper thigh as he took his place. Jisung shivered at the unwanted touch but tried to shake the feeling of the guy's dirty actions.</p><p>"Ok, you shoot him, you get a granola bar, make sense?" He almost sounded bored.</p><p>"You want me to s-shoot him?"</p><p>"Yes, is that a problem?" Jisung shook his head immediately, "Ok, then go on." The guy urged him forward by standing directly behind him.</p><p>"Here, like this." He wrapped his arms around Jisung's shoulders, grabbed his intertwined hands in his, and lifted them to point the gun at Seungmin, "It's ok, the bullets in this gun are for wounding animals, it will not hurt him." He whispered into Jisung's ear, an attempt to comfort him even though they both knew that wasn't helping. </p><p>Jisung sighed in relief when he stepped away and looked at Minho only to see that his face held an expression of rage. He looked back at Seungmin, seeing the fear and plead locked in his eyes, his fists were clenched as if he were preparing already for the pain.</p><p>"You can do it." The guy was still standing next to him, watching him with wanting eyes that told him he had to do this or he'd be punished, so he did. </p><p>Jisung pointed the gun in the general direction of Seungmin's arm, hoping that would be the least painful and that he wouldn't miss. He gently pulled the trigger and jolted backwards when the bullet was released quickly. He himself closed his eyes, not wanting to see another person in harm by his doing. Seungmin cried out, wanting to reach to hold his wound but being restricted by the thick metal pieces.</p><p>"Good job angel, come get your prize." Jisung practically ran and grabbed the food. He sprinted back over to where the others were in line and stood next to Minho, wanting him by his side to shield him from the monster that that guy is.</p><p>"So who's next?"</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Everyone had gone except Hyunjin, Seungmin standing limp against the restraints with the amount of wounds on him. All of them aimed for the same area so he wouldn't have pain all across his body, but the guard seemed to have a different idea, "Shoot him in the stomach."</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"It won't go past the first layer of skin I promise, just do it."</p><p>"Hasn't he suffered enough?!"</p><p>The guy slapped Hyunjin in anger, "He will never have suffered enough, shoot him! NOW!"</p><p>Hyunjin's hands wobbled and his knees buckled as he pointed the gun at Seungmin's lower torso.</p><p>BANG</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>"You guys have a fifteen minute break period! I'll be watching!"</p><p>Jisung tilted his head in confusion, <em>break period, what kind of slavery is this?</em>  He set down the boxes he was about to carry inside and greeted Minho as he joined him at the dock.</p><p>"This is weird." Minho concluded.</p><p>"I know right? Why would they let us have free time?"</p><p>Minho shrugged and sat down with his legs hanging over the mucky water. He patted the space next to him, Jisung plopping down beside him and leaning backwards on his hands.</p><p>They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Minho letting his mind wander. He thought about how his grandma must be watching t.v. alone, not knowing how to operate the remote controller. How she probably took the wrong pills last night because she always got it wrong. At this point Minho was worried he wasn't going to get the ugly sweater he loved so much for Christmas this year.</p><p>"I'm sorry he touched you like that."</p><p>Jisung's eyes widened, but quickly fell shut in sadness, his socked feet tapping against one another over the ocean, "It's not your fault."</p><p>"I-I wanted so badly to pull him away from you, tell him that if he touches you one more time I'd do my best to make him pay, but he's stronger than me, and I would have just ended up hurting the both of us..."</p><p>"You shouldn't worry about me, I'll be fine, worry about yourself."</p><p>"But what if-"</p><p>"Minho." Jisung turned to face him, his knees now tucked under him, "I'll get through it, you just have to think about how you're going to stay happier while we're in here, alright?"</p><p>Minho searched his eyes for any sign of fear, but sighed in defeat when he found none, "Just take care of yourself. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, Sungie."</p><p>Jisung's heart panged at the nickname, but he pulled Minho into a tight hug despite his strong emotions. Something about the way Minho's soft hair brushed against his ear, and how his arms felt so tiny wrapped around his waist, made Jisung's whole body melt further into the warm embrace.</p><p>"...So how long are they gonna keep us here?"</p><p>Jisung thought about it for a second before sighing, "I don't know...I don't know if they are gonna let us go."</p><p>"Well they have to, right?"</p><p>"Minho..."</p><p>"No! They can't keep us here forever, people will start looking for us!" Minho got up and and started walking towards the same door Felix had enraged the day before. Just as he was about to pound his fist into it, he was pushed into the wall beside the door.</p><p>"What the hell are you thinking?! Do you want to be taken away like Felix?!" Minho burst into tears and fell into Jisung's arms, the younger barely being able to support his weight but holding him close regardless.</p><p>"I just w-want to go h-home!"</p><p>"Shhhhh... I know, I know."</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Felix needs help</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Felix is in pain</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Felix is confused</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Felix is dying</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Felix is dying!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>FELIX IS DYING!</em>
</p><p>"HEY!" The loud sound startled Changbin out of his thoughts.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry I was-"</p><p>"I don't care what you were doing! Get out here now! It's time to get back to work!" Changbin clambered out of his cell and bowed apologetically before running back to the docks.</p><p>
  <em>fucking weak ass.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay Minnie?"</p><p>Seungmin just stayed still, staring soulessly at the concrete floor of his and Hyunjin's cell. The pains in his limbs were so sharp it was almost numb enough to not feel anything.</p><p>"Seungmin?" </p><p>Still no response.</p><p>Hyunjin reached out to prod at his leg,"Seung-"</p><p>"Obviously I'm not okay! I have 4 wounds in my right arm, 2 wounds in my left, and one in my stomach! Which you! My only support here! Put there!" Tears started streaming down the younger's face.</p><p>"Oh Minnie, come here..." He pulled the crying boy into his lap and softly brushed the stray tears away, "You know I didn't mean it, but I was scared of what would happen if I resisted."</p><p>Seungmin sniffled,"I know but-" Seungmin buried his face into Hyunjin's chest, "It hurt a lot Jinnie..."</p><p>"I know it did, I'm sorry." He traced hearts onto the smaller ones back, kissing the top of his soft hair covered head, "When we get out of here, I'll make you a nice warm cup of tea, and I'll finally buy you that plushie you like, okay?"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Really. Now try to go to sleep, I'm not going anywhere." </p><p>Hyunjin continued to rub his back until he heard his even breathing and felt his warm heart beating against his own at a steady pace.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p> </p><p>"I can't stop thinking about Seungmin. His face when I shot him." Jeongin shook his head to try to forget.</p><p>"Don't think about that kind of stuff, he'll be okay, and it wasn't your fault, it isn't any of ours."</p><p>"Thanks Chan, but why did it have to be us? What about us made them choose us?"</p><p>Chan sighed, "I don't know, but we can't spend too much time worrying, lets just get through this as happily as possible."</p><p>He smiled softly at Jeongin and motioned for him to try and get some sleep.</p><p>"Hey Chan?"</p><p>"Yeah Innie?"</p><p>"Do you think when I get back home my mom and dad will be waiting for me?" Chan sat up and sighed.</p><p>"We might not go back home, Innie." The way Jeongin frowned in confusion hurt Chan's heart,"I mean, I don't know, maybe they will be, with a sign that says welcome home!"</p><p>"Would your mom and brother be there too?"</p><p>"I think they would be." Jeongin smiled brightly and shuffled down into his blankets in content.</p><p>
  <em>Let him be hopeful, Chan, let him be hopeful.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>